


Of Growth and Becoming

by suchanidiot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, MILFs, Regina loves everything about Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanidiot/pseuds/suchanidiot
Summary: Regina stops and admires the beauty of Emma Swan. Sweeping her eyes down and over her naked form, she sees something she's never seen before, never thought about.or, Regina finds a few more things to love about Emma Swan.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Of Growth and Becoming

With Emma's shirt long since forgotten, Regina kisses a trail down the younger woman's torso, lavishing her over heated skin with attention. Her tongue swirling, her teeth nipping, her hand sliding up Emma's thighs, kneading and parting them. 

With a swirl of her tongue around Emma's navel, Regina stops and admires the beauty of Emma Swan. Sweeping her eyes down and over her naked form, she sees something she's never seen before, never thought about. 

Growing impatient Emma squirms, "See something you like down there?" She waggles her eyebrows like the idiotic teenage boy she is on the inside and Regina chuckles, "Indeed."

Running a hand through tangles of blonde hair Emma hums, "my abs are pretty impressive."

Regina clicks her teeth, her hands running soothingly up and down Emma's sides before her fingers trail over her abdomen, down to where the the faint lines that told the tale of a life that once grew here.

"Not admiring your abs, dear. But these," her fingers trace lightly over the stretch marks, barely visible to the naked eye, but beautiful to Regina. 

Heat rises up to Emma's cheeks, a heat different from arousal. "Oh, those, I--- yeah. Don't..."

Regina leans down and places the smallest of kisses on the light smattering of stretch marks, "do shut up."

"They're gross." Emma whines.

"They're lovely."

Emma snorts and Regina crawls up Emma's body, settling her hips in between the blonde's legs, so she can look her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry I pointed them out, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. You gave birth to /OUR/ son and that is something I can never express enough gratitude for. But the fact that the proof of loving him, and carrying him, is on your body well..." Regina's eyes dart briefly down to Emma's lips and then back to her eyes, "that just makes me want it even more."

Emma surges up and catches Regina's lips with her own, "You're a sap you know that?" Emma mumbles against swollen lips.

"Tell anyone and I'm afraid I'll have to end you."

"Hate to break it to you, Regina, but you're far less threatening when you're naked."

With a growl Regina pushed herself back down Emma's body effectively shutting the blonde up.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wrote this in 2016 and never really did anything with it. Found it on my phone and just really thought it was beautiful. Especially for them. 
> 
> Ihope you enjoy. 
> 
> you can find me over on Twitter at alicialsgay if you want to come yell about Swan Queen and anything and everything you think Regina loves about Emma :)


End file.
